Runaways
by reginakatic
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Regina and Emma are teenage runaways, thrown together by fate, but an unexpected revelation (and then some more revelations, I guess) cause(s) them to stick together for more than just convenience. In other words, they find out Emma's knocked up, and they also fall madly in love.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Regina, where do you think you are going?" Cora Mills demanded of her seventeen year old daughter.

"None of your damn business, Ma," Gina replied, her words dripping with the Brooklyn drawl her family despised.

"Do not call me "Ma". And I will not permit you to leave the house dressed like that."

Gina looked straight at her mother and suddenly her expression became completely clear and calm. "We both know that you will," she said softly.

She slipped outside; Cora sighed as the front door clicked shut behind her perpetually angry daughter.

Gina looked down at her outfit. She didn't see what the problem was. Her black leather pants might be close fitting, but they didn't _show _anything. And yeah, her sheer white blouse ended quite a way above her belly button, but it was just her stomach. Which was beautifully toned. And she was wearing a jacket! She ran a hand through her short dark hair and looked down at her scuffed Chuck Taylors. Maybe she should go back… She wavered for a moment-

"Hey, Gina!"

She looked up. Robbie was sitting on his bike, clearly bored of waiting. Gina forced a smile and hurried down the porch steps to the road. She swung her leg up, straddling the motorcycle behind her boyfriend.

"You look hot in my jacket," he said smugly. Gina's smile became more genuine. Robbie was going to be head of the Regals one day, and the Regals were the most infamous motorcycle gang in town. His jacket, complete with metal studs and an intricate _Evil Regal _design, was the best gift she'd ever received. He'd only given it to her because he was getting a new one, but she didn't care. In a way it was better - if it had been a true gift she might have felt a bit guilty.

Robbie kicked the bike into action and Gina let the breeze run through her hair for a second before pulling on her helmet. She wanted to be wild, but she was smart, too.

Robbie drove home, first. Gina hopped off the bike. She liked Robbie's family, they had always been kind to her, and his mother was a phenomenal cook. And despite the fact that they were criminals, they'd always seemed incredibly honest and good natured.

"Hey, Hood," she said to Robbie's father, who was cleaning his gun in the living room. Robbie ran upstairs to get whatever he needed; Gina watched Hood's gun with interest.

"You ever shot one?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Robbie didn't let you try his?"

Gina shrugged. "I'm not that interested."

"In Robbie, or the gun?"

Gina gaped at the weather beaten man in front of her. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not gonna shoot you for being way too smart for my son."

"What?"

"Robbie… He's a good boy, but… You're still in school, right?"

"I'll graduate this summer."

"Gina… I see your anger. I don't know what makes your eyes burn the way they do, but I see them burning and I understand. I do. That fire inside you makes you want to break everything, break all the dumb rules that have held you back your whole life. But you don't love my son."

"I…"

"Honey, I'm not saying I go for all that true love nonsense. But you need to go to college, or hack into some bank system, or use that brilliant mind of yours for something other than teasing the boys."

"I like being with Robbie," Gina said stubbornly. Hood sighed.

"And he likes being with you. But sometimes a thing ain't right, even if it's comfortable."

Gina opened her mouth to reply, but she heard Robbie clatter down the stairs and closed it again. Robbie grabbed her hand and they left the house. Gina was furious. She didn't know why Hood's advice had gotten to her so much. He had always been fatherly towards her, but this… It was too much. He had crossed the line. She could understand a father protecting his son, but this had almost been the other way around. Why should she be too good for Robbie? Why was she any different than him? Why did the fact that her mother could afford to send her to a fancy school mean that she deserved any better than anyone else.

She pulled Robbie to a stop, stepping in close and looking up at him with her rich, chocolatey eyes.

"Let's go to our place," she told him. Robbie's eyes widened with anticipation. He didn't need telling twice.

"You wanna drive, kid?" he offered. Gina let the kid thing slide. Technically, Robbie was eight years older than her, but she thought his mental age was about fifteen. Plus, he didn't often let her drive his pride and joy. She climbed on, enjoying the feel of his strong hands around her waist, her fingers tingling with excitement as she started the bike's engine.

"Our place" was an abandoned cabin a little way into the woods. She and Robbie had furnished it with odds and ends after spending a whole week there the previous hunting season. Gina had explored the forest in a beautifully flattering orange jacket while Robbie chased after bears and deer. It was only a half hour ride, and Robbie and Gina both felt at home there, away from the pressures of domineering mothers and motorcycle gangs.

Gina hadn't suggested the cabin for a while, but in a way Hood had spurred her into action. Robbie was a great guy, and she was going to prove that she wasn't too good for him. It was time… At school everyone thought of her as shockingly experienced. Gina wouldn't be surprised if a lot more went on under the plaid skirts than some of the girls let on, but the rumors about her were, as yet, untrue. She loved to read, but she'd yet to feel the magical chemistry that her books described. She fleetingly thought back to Daniel, the reason she now attended an all girls school, and wondered what had become of him.

They reached the cabin; Gina parked the bike and sauntered inside, Robbie following close behind. They didn't even bother to turn the lights on; their mouths collided and Gina let her mind drift away leaving nothing but determination. She was doing this.

* * *

><p>Emma pulled her worn jacket more tightly around her shoulders, hunching them as she walked through the quickly darkening streets. She had spent most of her life fending for herself, but no one was tough enough for everything. To distract herself from the cold, she imagined what it would be like to be rich. It was a game she'd played a lot with the kids in foster homes, imagining big, happy families in front of roaring fireplaces with an endless supply of hot chocolate. Emma hadn't tasted hot chocolate for… She couldn't even remember how long.<p>

Her tangled blonde hair wound its way down her back; her slender legs were flattered by too small jeans. Emma felt the man following her in her gut before she heard him. And by the time she was sure, it was too late to run.

"How are you doing, love?" he said, putting on a stupid British accent. Emma closed her eyes for a long moment, considering her options. She could scream, but in this neighbourhood that would just make people check their windows were locked.

"I've been better," she answered eventually. Apparently this was incredibly amusing.

"Want to come back to my place? I'll keep you warm…"

"No, thanks," Emma told him, beginning to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Oh, come on love, I was only teasing. Don't be like that."

"Let me go," she said firmly.

"I'm afraid I won't be doing that, sweetheart. You see," he pushed her roughly against the wall, "it's been a bloody cold week, and I'm sick of cold bitches pretending they don't want me."

Emma could smell the whisky on his breath. "Killian, it's over," she said to him. "Stop trying to get out your drunken rape fantasy and go home."

"Come on, Swan. You can't just leave. You've got nowhere to go."

Emma sighed. He was an asshole, but he was right. He wrapped his arm around her. She settled into the familiar hold.

"See," he cooed, stroking her hair. "You're not going anywhere."

She let him lead her back to his apartment, hating herself for going, but going nonetheless. When they got inside she let him kiss her, and she had to admit that a part of her enjoyed it. A weird, fucked up, miserable part of her… But it was still a part of her. She kissed back. She'd never had a home. Maybe this was how you got one.

Emma woke up to snoring akin to a chainsaw and a bitter taste in her mouth. She looked at the naked man beside her and sighed heavily. He was cute, when he wasn't drunk. He was also a douchebag, and a kinky one at that. And the thing was, as much as he was using her, she was using him, too. The thought exploded in her brain before she could stop it.

She was using him. She was using him. She jumped out of bed, her head spinning with the speed. She threw her few belongings into a trash bag, pulled on some clothes, and took one last look at the man she'd thought was the bad guy. But maybe it was her. She ran out of the apartment, tears streaming down her cheeks as she replayed her memories of the last few months. She had chosen this. She had chosen him, she had said yes, she had played along, she had done it for comfort and safety and because she wanted a home and she had… She had used him. He was a cheating, brawling drunk, but at least he was honest about how he felt. Maybe he even loved her. But she did not love him.

Her shoes filled with icy water as she ran down the street. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew it was away, far away…

* * *

><p>Gina crept out of bed and called a taxi on her cell. She showered while it was on its way, hoping the noise wouldn't wake Robbie. She turned the water to the hottest setting, scrubbing until her skin was bright red and stinging. She heard the taxi pull up and dragged on her clothes, feeling dirtier than ever. Why? Why did it feel so wrong..? She had wanted it. He had wanted it. But… She had wanted it for the wrong reasons. And now she had to go.<p>

The taxi took her home. Running back to her mother like a spoilt little rich girl. She growled inwardly. And made a decision.

She changed out of her leathers, forcing herself not to shower again. It was unnecessary. She would not give in to her brain playing games with her. She was perfectly clean. She had done nothing wrong… She threw her warmest clothes into her sports bag and put on her boots. She put Robbie's jacket back on. It was her favourite, she couldn't help it. And she took her credit card, and the card to her savings account.

She had screwed up because of her mother for the last time. Finally, she was going to make her own way in life. She ran out of the house, heading straight for the bus station. She would be on the way to Mexico before her mother even knew she was missing. She laughed at the idea of Mexico. Really, she had no idea. But in the movies, it was always Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Gina was disappointed to discover that the bus station in Boston did not sell tickets to Mexico. They did, however, sell tickets to New York. She tugged agitatedly on the handle of her gym bag as she waited in line behind some dumb blonde arguing with the guy at the counter.

"Come on, please," the girl was saying, "this one time. It's not very much. I'll send you the money as soon as I get to my dad in the city."

Gina had had enough. The bus to New York left in five minutes. She pushed up beside the girl.

"Where are you going?" she asked roughly.

"New York," the girl replied.

"Well isn't that wonderful? Two singles to New York, then," she said, whipping out her credit card. She paid, realising the payment could be tracked, and wondering what they would think about the two tickets. She wondered if her mother would even bother to call the card company. Gina had a feeling that Cora might consider herself well rid of her problematic daughter. She certainly hadn't seemed to care much about the death of her husband.

Emma stared at the girl with hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. Black with anger… The girl seemed about her age, and she was dressed in black too, but her stunning beauty shone out despite her sombre attire.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, clutching her ticket as the girl ran past her to catch the bus. Emma followed, racing across the parking lot and clambering in just before the driver closed the door.

There was only one seat left. Reluctantly, Emma sat down next to her saviour, clutching the plastic grocery bag containing her few belongings.

"Thank you," Emma said again, suspecting the girl hadn't heard her the first time.

"Don't worry about it," Gina muttered.

Emma didn't know if she should say anything else. Gina looked over at her from beneath her long black eyelashes.

"Are you running?" she asked, regretting the question almost instantly. Emma jolted in surprise.

"No, of course not. I'm… I'm visiting my dad. He just forgot to put money for the ticket in my account."

"Right."

"Why do you ask? Are you running?"

"No! No, I…"

Gina looked at the girl. Her clothes were ragged and ill fitting, she didn't even have a proper bag to put her clothes in. Her hair was dirty and tangled, and her face still had the shadow of a bruise around her eye. This was not a girl with loving parents, and her lie had been obvious. She was running. For a moment, Gina felt guilty. This girl clearly had nothing, while Gina had everything. A beautiful home, a first class education, more money than she knew what to do with… But the thing was, Gina wasn't a real person. Gina was… Gina didn't even know. Gina was a cry for help, a cry of agony, agony at never feeling love.

"I just needed a… Some space," Gina said helplessly. Usually she was an excellent liar, but this girl had a strange effect on her.

"I'm Emma." Emma surprised herself. She was never forthcoming, she distrusted everyone and kept away from people as much as possible. But she had an inexplicable urge to make friends… She put it down to the long and boring journey ahead of them.

"G… Regina," Regina said. Gina had been someone Robbie knew. She felt his jacket around her, something she'd clung on to, something separate from her old life. Yet by hiding in Robbie's jacket, she'd become… Weak. She'd done things she never wanted to do. She'd tried to break away from her mother to be free, but she'd only ended up forcing herself into more painful situations to demonstrate her freedom.

The two young women sat in silence, neither quite knowing what to say next, and both sensing the huge amounts of baggage traveling with the other.

"How old are you?" Regina asked suddenly.

"I'm seventeen," Emma replied automatically. "And you?"

"Nearly eighteen," Regina said, wishing she were older. She often wished for things which she thought would give her more control.

"Is that a gang jacket?" Emma asked.

Regina pulled at the edge of the garment in question. "It's… It's old. I should get rid of it, but I've always liked the name." She turned so Emma could read it.

"Evil Regals…" Emma chuckled. "I love it. I can see why you want to be an Evil Regal."

Regina smiled in spite of herself. "Yeah… I guess there's no need for me to throw it out. But I feel like it means more than that. It… My ex gave it to me," she explained.

"Oh… Bad break up?" Emma asked cautiously.

"No, not really… I just… He didn't really give it, he was going to throw it out. I just liked it. The gang isn't even called that any more. But I've always found the name somehow compelling."

"Then keep it. Seems fine to me."

Regina found herself considering the possibility of making friends for the first time in a very long time.

The bus stopped at a gas station and Regina got out to use the ATM. She took out her maximum, $300, and hoped her mother really wouldn't trace her card, because her next withdrawal would have to be in New York.

Both girls returned to the bus and drifted in and out of sleep. They arrived in New York in the early afternoon, tired and achey. They left the bus station together, walking in the crowded and unfamiliar city. Regina had been there before, but only in a much more sheltered way, many years ago. Emma had never been there.

Regina had swiped an information leaflet at the bus station which pointed out some affordable hotels. She attempted to follow the badly drawn map, finally reaching the building she was looking for.

She was about to finally offer Emma a place to stay when Emma, who had seemed to be dithering about something, announced that she thought they should go their separate ways.

"It was good to meet you," she said uncomfortably, before waiting as Regina went inside, then hurrying off down the street.

Regina had a funny feeling that something wasn't right, but she brushed it off. It had been a weird day, and it wasn't about to start feeling any more normal. She went up to the desk and asked for a single room, indefinitely. There was a $50 cash deposit. She reached into her pocket-

To find it empty. She cursed loudly, causing some raised artificial eyebrows. She gave the receptionist a glare before marching out of the hotel. This was ridiculous. How could she have been so naive? Friends? Of course she hadn't made friends. She should have realised immediately that Emma would see her as a meal ticket. Which she had been! That was fucking gratitude for you!

She leaned against the wall, steadying her breathing, letting herself think.

_If I were a thieving blonde bitch, where would I go with my stolen money?_


	3. Chapter 3

3

Regina smirked, something she did when she needed to hide any emotion other than smugness. She stalked down the street, any uncertainty hidden by the confident sway of her hips. She was the queen of sass - that's what she told herself, anyway. The telltale golden arches caught her eye from across the street. She paused. Would Emma really be that predictable? She thought back to the girl, tough, quiet, hungry… Yeah, she would be. Regina crossed the street, ignoring the cars that blared their horns at her. They could wait a few seconds. She was in a hurry. She needed to catch up with that thieving bitch before she spent any more of her money.

Anyone who thought it was impossible to be regal in McDonalds was contradicted by Regina Mills as she marched into the greasy chain restaurant, eyes narrowed, mouth set in an angry, red line. Emma looked up, wondering why the doors had banged. Then she gaped, displaying a mouthful of half chewed fries, at the girl she'd never expected to see again.

Regina grabbed Emma by the scruff of the neck and dragged her outside. Her audience watched, shrugged, then went back to their food. Regina slammed Emma against the wall in an alleyway, pinning her shoulder against the dirty brickwork. She held out her other hand expectantly. Emma considered her options. She could give the money back, she still had almost all of it. But then what? She would be screwed. So she looked down at the perfectly manicured hand, then at the gorgeous face it belonged to, flawless except for a curious scar on the upper lip, which was so much of a feature it couldn't really be called a flaw… Emma sighed inwardly. She did this. She fucked herself over. And over, and over. And she was going to do it again.

She spat, profusely, into the outstretched hand. Regina gasped, then slapped her across the face.

"What the hell was that?" she growled, in a rare display of uncontrolled emotion.

"You don't need the money. You clearly have a ton."

"Give an inch and they take a mile… You know, that's one thing my mother might be right about," Regina said, forcing her hand into Emma's pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. It was around $250.

"Where's the rest?"

"Spent it."

"In McDonalds?" Regina asked incredulously. Emma shrugged. Regina noticed the smart backpack that had replaced the plastic carrier bag. To her horror, she realised she was almost sympathetic. She thought again about her mother's statements about those less fortunate than them. She thought about Emma's helpless, yet defiant eyes. And she thought about the flutter in her abdomen every time they clashed, every time they even looked at each other.

Regina softened her tone. "What will you do now?" she asked.

"Like you care," Emma said angrily. "You have your money. Let me go."

Emma probably could have gotten away. She was stronger than she looked, and she suspected she could have outrun Regina without much difficulty. But something made her stay. A bizarre kind of morality? She doubted it. There was just something about the powerful, dark haired beauty… She was looking into Emma's eyes with something Emma had never seen before. It wasn't sympathy, it wasn't pity… It was respect. Emma didn't run, because she had to know why it was there. What did this girl see in her?

"I don't have all my money," Regina pointed out. "You still owe me $50. You're not going anywhere until you pay me back."

Emma blinked. If she wasn't going anywhere… Was Regina going to help her.

"Where do you plan on keeping me until then?" she asked aggressively.

Regina thought about this. The cheap hotel had been to prevent her card being tracked, but she sighed. She was seventeen. Her mother wasn't going to track her anywhere. Cora'd be glad to be rid of her. The worst part of running away was realising no one would miss you. Not even Robbie… Sure, he'd wonder for a couple of days, but he'd move on, with the help of his deceptively wise father. And there was no one else. She wondered if anyone would miss Emma. And then she thought about her savings, her inheritance from her father. If Cora hadn't had so much of her own money, she might have been angry. But she seemed quite happy not to have to worry about her daughter's finances ever again.

She left the alley and expertly flagged down a cab, knowing Emma would follow her. The Plaza. She grinned at Emma's shocked expression. Her grin was almost genuine. Emma bit back a thank you. Never show weakness. She was not here by choice. She'd be far better off on her own…

Regina rented the largest suite available, wishing Emma looked even slightly less out of place. She had a pretty woman flashback and rolled her eyes. Emma looked at her questioningly.

"You remind me of Vivian," Regina explained, "only with a much less flattering outfit."

Emma had to laugh. "I'll take it as a compliment, anyway. My clothes are the least of my worries."

"We can get more," Regina said absently.

"What, clothes or worries?"

"Both, I guess. But I meant clothes."

They got in the elevator as Regina pocketed both of the room keys and handed her sports bag to the concierge. Emma held on to her backpack, despite the fact that its contents were worth far less than their container. Regina watched the lights ping as they were carried to their floor. Emma shifted from foot to foot, wondering when the cops were going to show up.

"Relax, kid," Regina muttered.

"I'm not your kid," Emma said angrily.

"True," Regina conceded. "But you're acting like one."

Emma hissed through her teeth. She was incredibly on edge, she knew it, but Regina's needling wasn't helping.

They entered their room; Regina's bag was, as if by magic, already there. Emma looked around, trying not to show her surprise. Regina looked at her, a snarky comment on the tip of her tongue, but she decided against it.

"Pick a room, they're the same. My back is killing me from the bus, I'm going to take a bath. Do you have to use the bathroom first?"

Emma was surprised at the consideration, too. And at the comfort she felt in being ordered around by Regina, despite her determination to be non compliant.

Still wearing her backpack, Emma went into the huge, gold rimmed bathroom - because everything in there was embellished with gold. One wall was completely covered with a huge mirror. Emma shied away from it, not wanting to see herself. She unzipped her backpack and took out the final purchase from the $50. It had been two weeks. She had to know.

Regina waited outside the bathroom, wondering what was taking her effective prisoner (she would not say friend) so long.

"Hey, you'd better not be stinking it up in there," she shouted through the door.

Emma didn't answer. Fuck her. She could wait. Regina rolled her eyes and used the time to strip off her clothes, wrapping herself in a complementary fluffy white bathrobe. She turned on the flatscreen TV and wished they would make suites with two bathrooms. She flicked through the channels, found some music, and rolled her shoulders to the beat. Emma emerged a few minutes later.

"Finally," Regina exclaimed.

"Sorry," Emma muttered, hooking her thumb into the strap of her backpack.

"Going somewhere?" Regina asked, a trace of amusement in her voice.

Emma shrugged. Regina raised her eyebrows and picked up her purse, containing all her cash, cards, and both room keys. She waved it pointedly at Emma as she walked into the bathroom (which smelled clean and fresh) and locked the door behind her. She turned on the bathroom radio and started to fill the luxurious hot tub with hot water and bubbles. She breathed in deeply and shrugged off her robe. She was really here. She was really free.

Emma locked herself in the bedroom which didn't have Regina's stuff in it, and stepped out onto the balcony (it had a balcony?!). She looked at the pregnancy test, and the two little lines. Shit. SHIT. But no one could know. Especially not her benefactor. There'd be no sign for another couple of months, at least, and by then she'd be long gone. She could make a life for herself, she had to… She had to get away. She should leave now. She'd manage, she always had. But…

Something made her stay. Something made her shove the test in a flower pot where it would never be found, settle herself on the couch, and find a cheesy romantic comedy on the TV. That something was currently wet, soapy, and naked, just a few feet away. Emma gave herself a shake. She couldn't do this. She could not be doing this. She was pregnant, for crying out loud! And she was… She was still here.

Regina closed her eyes, letting the jets of water and millions of bubbles massage her tired body. She wondered if Emma would stay. She wouldn't hear the door over the radio. She hated to admit it, but she was a little afraid that she would leave the bathroom and find Emma gone forever. She even considered getting out before the water was cold, but she told herself sternly that this was ridiculous. She didn't care about the $50. If Emma wanted to go, she should feel free to do so. If she wanted to stay… Regina would help her. It had been a long time since Regina had had company, let alone…

Let alone someone she might one day consider a friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading, and for all your feedback so far. I have a very hectic life but I adore SQ and I will update this, and my other story, whenever I can. Please don't hesitate to message me with any comments or requests, or if you just want to be friends. I'm considering writing a oneshot for Regina's birthday later tonight. We'll see... X


	4. Chapter 4

4

"You're still here," Regina stated, not allowing even a trace of pleasure into her voice. Emma looked up from the movie.

"Free movies," she explained. Regina narrowed her eyes. The blonde looked even more troubled than she had done before. She was trying to hide it, but Regina was a master at detecting underlying emotions. She let it slide, though. She knew what they needed, and opened the incredibly well stocked refrigerator.

Emma caught the mini bottle of vodka Regina threw at her, swallowing the naive questions that popped into her head, like how they were allowed alcohol… There was no way Regina was 21. Emma looked at the girl again. And then remembered the test. She threw the vodka back.

"No thanks."

Regina raised one eyebrow. "No?" Then she twisted off the top of the bottle. "Suit yourself," she said, taking a long swig. "More for me."

Emma went to the fridge and took out a soda. Soda couldn't hurt babies, right? To her immense frustration, she felt her eyes prickle with tears. She forced a smile and switched her soda for water. At least she knew that was safe. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I did not have you pegged as some kind of health freak."

Emma managed a chuckle and pulled up her shirt, showing off her rock hard abs. Regina held in a shudder.

"Reconsidering your gym membership?" Emma teased. Regina took another swig of vodka.

"I didn't even pay for it. I only went when my mother dragged me to show me off…" she trailed off, catching herself. Why was she revealing so much?

"At least you have a mother," Emma replied cuttingly.

"Believe me, they're not all they're cracked up to be," Regina replied, internally considering what Emma had said. She didn't have a mother. Regina wondered what the girl did have. Not much, by the looks of things.

Emma stayed silent, watching Regina finish her vodka and reach for another one. Regina was kneeling by the fridge, her body tense and feral. Emma was back on the couch, snuggling in the blanket with her water, but she had stopped paying any attention to her movie.

Regina relished in the burn of the alcohol as it slipped down her throat. She continued to drink, letting the comfortable buzz fill her brain. Slowly, her tension slipped away. She slumped against the wall, flexing her legs before stretching them out in front of her. She'd put on her lavender silk sleep shorts and camisole after her bath, and watched her muscles ripple under her olive skin.

"Do you think this counts as drinking alone?" she asked Emma, seeming almost concerned.

Emma paused. "Nah," she said reassuringly. "I'm here."

"Do you count?" Regina asked. Emma laughed.

"Why wouldn't I? Because you hate me? Or because I'm not drinking?"

"Both," Regina said, slurring the word slightly. She was on bottle number three. "Why aren't you drinking, by the way?"

Emma wondered what to say. Choosing not to drink was a perfectly legitimate choice. She didn't have to justify it further. But she knew Regina wouldn't buy that she wasn't a drinker. She sighed. Regina raised her eyebrows - those eyebrows could say so much.

"I… I have my reasons," Emma said lamely.

Regina paused. She knew that look. Her vodka addled brain was a little slow but-

"Oh my God, are you pregnant?" she almost yelled, then covered her mouth with a hand as if she'd blurted out a huge secret. Which was true, but the secret had been mostly from her. Emma leaned back and closed her eyes. Suddenly the corny music blaring out of the TV's speakers made the whole situation ridiculous. She bit back a laugh and turned it off. Regina climbed onto the couch, gaping at Emma.

"You are!" she whispered. "Is that why you ran away? Do you know who the father is? Do your parents know? Are they mad-"

"I don't have parents," Emma said angrily. "And no, that's not why I ran away. Not that I'm running away," she added hurriedly. Regina looked at her knowingly.

"Of course you're running."

"No, I'm just… I needed a change of scene, okay?"

"A change of scene because you're pregnant?" Regina could hardly contain her glee, though it was mostly a product of her drunkenness.

"No! I didn't know. I found out half an hour ago, okay?!"

Regina was silenced. "Shit…" she finally managed. "I… I should get some coffee."

Emma had to laugh. "Why? You're not pregnant."

Regina tilted her head to one side. "That's true." She bounced off the couch and pulled a beer from the fridge. "Should slow down though. But wait!" She put the beer back and grabbed the phone, ignoring Emma's protests.

"Yes, we would like some champagne please. And a hot chocolate." A pause. "I know there is, but I don't want ordinary hot chocolate. Crazy, fabulous hot chocolate. With cream."

"And cinnamon," Emma called across the room. Regina raised an eyebrow, but conceded. "And cinnamon," she ordered into the phone, then hung up. Emma couldn't help laughing.

"Why are you getting champagne to celebrate my unwanted pregnancy?"

"Shh, he might hear you!" Regina scolded. "And because… I love babies. And you need cheering up. And so do I. And... " God, she was drunk. "And… Everything's going to be okay."

Emma's eyes prickled with tears for the second time that day. She didn't know if it was her companion's uncharacteristic kindness, or her doubt that anything in her life would ever be okay again. How could be pregnant, let alone care for a child? She was wracked with guilt for calling the pregnancy unwanted, but she was just being honest. She didn't want a baby. She was seventeen! She wanted…

She paused on her trainwreck of thoughts. Because she didn't know what she wanted. She had wanted to come to New York, but only to run… Because she had been running. She had been running from the emptiness that had been her life. She had been running from the loneliness, the pain, that Boston had turned into. She had been running from Killian, a man she didn't love, a man who didn't love her, because she had been at risk of clinging to him just so she could pretend to feel… Safe.

She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to feel loved. She wanted a family. But that was a dream she'd given up on when she was about seven years old. Meanwhile, the drunken mess on the floor in front of her had a family, and she'd given it up to run to New York. Emma bit her lip, holding back her anger. Right now, Regina was far too drunk to care.

There was a knock at the door. Regina bounced up and answered it, accepting the ice bucket and huge mug of hot chocolate. She served Emma with a flourish, then popped the cork of the champagne, raising the bottle to Emma before putting her mouth over it to catch the fizz, raising her eyes to the blonde seductively as she did so. Emma felt a jolt in her stomach, and ignored it. Why was that even..?

Regina drank deeply, letting the bubbles float straight to her head. Emma slid off the couch and sat in front of her, unable to hold back her questions. She might not get another chance.

"You… Why did you run?" she asked.

"Because I had no life," Regina slurred, setting the bottle on the floor beside her and lying back to stare at the intricate moulding around the light fitting.

Rich bitch drama. "What do you even mean?" Emma asked, her scorn evident in her tone.

"I don't have to answer to you," Regina said, but the pain in her eyes was obvious. Now Emma had to know.

"Why?" she demanded, leaning over the other girl.

"I had nothing," Regina spat. "My father is dead and my mother… My mother…" she ran a hand over her stomach, an unconscious reflex. Emma brushed it away and pushed up Regina's camisole instinctively, before she could be stopped. And then she froze. Bruises, faded, but evident. Regina tugged her top back down and glared at Emma.

"Forget it," she ordered. Emma nodded wordlessly as Regina shrank away from her touch. Emma let her hand drop to the floor, guilt biting at her insides. Regina sat up and took another drink.

"Satisfied?" she asked angrily. Emma bit her lip.

"Not even close," she admitted. "Why… Why are you helping me?"

"This isn't twenty questions!"

Emma waited. Regina sighed elaborately, then had yet another sip of champagne.

"I'm helping you because… Because why not? Because I can. Because you're pretty. Because it's the last thing she would ever do."

Emma realised the "she" was the awful mother, but she was more interested in the third reason.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"So? You think I'm pretty too," Regina pointed out. Emma felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She hadn't realised it was that obvious.

"More than pretty," she whispered. She couldn't even blame it on alcohol. Regina smiled, and it almost reached her eyes. Almost. The smile was beautiful regardless, but…

Emma took Regina's hand, gripping it in hers. Regina flinched away from the touch, but Emma held on.

"I…" Regina began, trying to explain as she forced Emma to let her hand go. Emma shook her head.

"You don't have to… My mistake," she muttered. She picked up her lukewarm chocolate and stood up. "I'm gonna take a nap. You should sleep, too."

Regina rolled her eyes and raised the bottle again. "Sleep well, my dear," she said, her voice dripping with false happiness. Emma left the room. Was there even any point trying to get through to her? Maybe some people were just too broken…

Regina watched the retreating blonde and wondered why the world was spinning. It must be because she was thirsty. Yeah, that was it. She drank again, finishing the last dregs of the expensive gold liquid. Gold, again. Everything was gold. Like a fairytale. Her stomach lurched. She groaned. Bathroom. She wobbled to her feet, but gave up when she tried to walk, slumping on the couch instead. There was a blanket. It smelled like Emma. Nice. She pulled it around herself and closed her eyes, curling up into a defensive little ball. Her last thought before she passed out was hope. Hope that she was drunk enough to avoid the nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Regina woke up because someone was drilling into her skull with one of those electric super drills favoured by builders and psychopaths across the globe. She opened her eyes. There were two of everything. And she was going to be-

She charged for the bathroom to find the door closed and locked. She pounded on it insistently.

"I'm in the shower," Emma yelled. "You can hold it."

If she opened her mouth she'd puke all over the fancy carpet and get them kicked out of the room. So she just kept hammering. Emma seemed to realise that it was more than a little urgent, and opened the door, ineffectually covering herself with a towel before she did so. She watched as a sweaty, hungover cannonball charged into the room and collapsed in front of the toilet, proceeding to make gross retching sounds.

"Seriously?" Emma said, more to the world than to Regina, who wouldn't have heard her anyway. She ran a hand through her dripping wet hair and wondered how long Regina would take to puke her guts out.

The brunette staggered to her feet looking like an extra from The Walking Dead.

"Don't eat me," Emma said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Regina asked. Emma chuckled to herself.

"Nothing. You're posh as hell even when you look like death."

"Thank you. I am going to make some coffee. I apologise for interrupting your shower."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't sweat it, princess," she said cheerfully, enjoying the way Regina looked her up and down.

Regina wished her eyes weren't so drawn to Emma's wet, half naked body. She'd never had a chance even to think that way. Her mother had been quite clear - proper girls were interested in men. Regina might have pushed the boundaries a little on the suitability of her chosen man, but it had been years since she had even dreamed of anything else. She was away from her mother now. For good. She could do what she wanted. But even if Emma was what she wanted… There was no way a free spirit like Emma would be interested in a beaten down rich girl like her. Regina's whole life had been planned out for her. This was the second day in the history of everything that she had actually thought for herself. Emma obviously hated her. She was there for the money. And that was fair enough. In her position, Regina would have done the same.

She turned on the coffee machine and pulled the blanket around herself, sweating and shivering at the same time. Maybe the champagne had been a mistake. It had been damn good, though. It was a pity Emma couldn't have any - wait, Emma was pregnant. Emma was pregnant! Regina gaped at the empty room. No, it hadn't been a dream, she remembered, clear as day… And she had been an ass about it, of course, teasing her and ordering champagne and… Regina sighed. She was mean. So what? It was her way of making sure people didn't hurt her. More than they already had.

She heard the shower stop and swallowed down her coffee, more than ready to get in the shower. Emma sauntered out of the bathroom, feeling like a million bucks in her complimentary robe. Regina wondered if there was complimentary aspirin.

The shower was good. Hotel showers were always good. Regina stayed in the cubicle for way too long. It was a habit of hers. While she was in there, shut up in the watertight glass case, nothing could get her. No one could come near.

She washed herself slowly, running her hands over the traces of bruising on her stomach. At least Emma hadn't seen the scar, the shiny red scar, still quite new, on her lower abdomen. The scar that meant she would never have a child. Stupid Emma, not wanting her baby. Sure, Regina understood, they were young, it was inconvenient… But at least Emma COULD have a child. Regina scratched along the scar with her fingernail. She would never be pregnant, she would never carry a child… She would never be a mother.

Robbie had never asked about it, about any of it. The time she showed up with a split lip, he'd looked at her a bit strangely, but he'd happily swallowed her explanation that she'd her face into her closet door. He was a sweet guy, but he wasn't smart.

Regina washed her hair, scrubbing vigorously, trying to beat the memories out of her head…

* * *

><p><em>Regina and her mother sat at the mahogany dining table, eating their gourmet dinner in a silence that was far from companionable.<em>

_"You have been spending an awful lot of time at the stables, dear," Cora said suddenly. Regina swallowed slowly._

_"I thought riding was okay," she said, her voice quiet, cautious._

_"Riding, a little, is an appropriate occupation for a lady. But my sources inform me that," Cora smiled cruelly, "it is not just the horses you intend to ride."_

_Regina blushed bright red. "I-"_

_"Whatever lie you are about to tell me dear, do not waste your breath. It ends now. He has been dismissed."_

_"No! He needed that job!"_

_"You should have considered that before you put it into jeopardy, then. But he should not be your immediate concern."_

_"Mother, he-"_

_"Regina, you are fifteen years old. You should not be fraternising with anyone, let alone a stable boy-"_

_"Mother, I'm pregnant!" Regina screamed across the table. Cora paused. Regina relished in the fact that she had, for once, stunned her mother into silence, but her enjoyment was short lived. Cora reached for her cell phone._

_"This can be taken care of. It will cost me a great deal of-"_

_"No. I'm keeping it."_

_"Regina Mills, you will not keep this baby."_

_"It's my choice."_

_"You are a child. You will do as I tell you."_

_"No. It's my body, it's my decision."_

_"Regina, you are to marry Leopold White. His family is arguably the most powerful in the country. He should be president some day. This is just the kind of scandal that could ruin his campaign. We must deal with it swiftly and quietly, and you will remain unsullied for him when you marry him-"_

_"I am not going to marry Leopold White! He's… He's like, thirty. And gross. And I'm not sullied. I had sex. Virginity is an archaic-"_

_Cora held up her hand. "Spare me your childish nonsense." She received a text. "We are leaving."_

_Cora marched her daughter outside, but as they reached the car Regina began to struggle. "No, I won't, I won't do it. I want to keep this baby."_

_"Get in the car," Cora commanded, grabbing Regina by the shoulders._

_"No!" Regina resisted, trying to pull away, struggling violently, kicking, knocking down the gardening tools from the garage wall. Cora turned her around, pinning her against the SUV. She brought back her hand and slapped her daughter hard across the face. Regina fell, stumbling on a shovel and sprawling on her stomach. She let out a strangled cry. And then she wondered if her mother had seen the lawn edger all along. The lawn edger that was now embedded in her stomach. It hurt like nothing she'd even imagined. She felt wetness seep through her shirt, and as she lost consciousness, between her legs as well._

* * *

><p>Regina turned off the shower. At least she didn't get periods any more. They'd taken almost all of it out. She was hardly even a woman. She was empty. Barren… Unusable land. She dried herself quickly, but remembered her robe was in her room. She wrapped the towel around herself. All those months in hospital… No visitors, save her mother's assistant (aka her guard) and a tutor. She didn't mind the tutor, but the woman had been too scared to try to get a message to Daniel. Regina had never seen him again.<p>

Emma was sitting on the edge of Regina's balcony, swinging her feet.

"What are you doing in here?" Regina demanded.

"Hey, calm down. I could fall to my death."

Regina shrugged. "That'd solve me a lot of problems."

Emma rolled her eyes, coming inside.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. You can get your panties on. I just like your view better."

It was true, Regina did have the nicer view. She stared at the blonde in front of her.

"What?" Emma asked, sounding angrier than she'd intended. Regina blushed.

"Nothing," she said hurriedly. Emma left the room, muttering something under her breath. Regina put on leggings and a wool sweater, attacked her hair with the towel, and went out to find her sitting on the other balcony.

"You can come back to mine if you want," she offered. Emma was surprised, but accepted the invitation. Regina watched her cross the suite and swing herself up onto the wall. Carefully, she climbed to sit on it too, keeping as far away from Emma as she could.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Emma smiled. "I dreamed of this."

"I want to go to Italy," Regina confessed. "I have some Italian blood…"

"Your mom had the money, though. Why didn't she take you?" Emma asked.

"I… She didn't have time. She's very busy with work."

Emma decided not to push the issue. What was the point in being rich if you never spent your money?

"Maybe you can go now," Emma suggested. Regina chuckled.

"Maybe one day," she conceded. "I guess I just wrote it off as something impossible. I want to go to so many places… Italy is just the beginning, because my father was half Italian."

"You really miss him." It was a statement, not a question. Regina didn't see the need to reply.

"You can talk, if you want," Emma said awkwardly. "I mean, I'm a good listener. I used to help out the other kids in my foster homes, with problems and stuff."

"You might be a good listener, but I am not a good talker," Regina said, her tone becoming more and more formal as she tried to protect herself. She growled internally at her eyes; they were prickling with tears. What was this… this kindness? What did Emma want? Why was she being so nice?

"Fair enough," Emma said.

Regina stared at the horizon. Emma hummed tunelessly, swinging her legs, slowly settling down. Regina could feel her shoulders burning with tension. Her head was much better, but she still felt fragile. She flexed her arms; she was holding them behind her to support herself. She changed their position slightly. Emma watched. The sun caught her skin so beautiful, her face glowed like she was some kind of angel. A broken angel, maybe, but still an angel. Her eyes were closed, her long black lashes brushing against her cheeks. A solitary tear trickled down by her nose, glistening in the light. Without thinking, Emma reached out and put her hand over Regina's. She felt the flinch, just like last night.

"You're safe with me," Emma whispered. Regina paused, about to pull her hand away, suddenly unsure. Emma's skin was warm against hers. She couldn't remember the last time she had been touched gently, affectionately… Even with Daniel, she had been afraid, rushing into things beyond her maturity so she wouldn't have to deal with… With things like this.

She waited, getting used to Emma's hand. She could get away, Emma wasn't holding on. She was just touching. Regina relaxed a little. Emma watched as the brunette bit her lip. She looked at the scar, deep and mysterious. She held in her questions.

Regina leaned back against her arms, her hand still covered by Emma's. Slowly, ever so slowly, Emma laced their fingers together. She was so careful, wordlessly asking permission with each finger, not moving until Regina was perfectly relaxed.

Half an hour later, Emma kind of had to pee. Her hand was still loosely intertwined with Regina's. She gently began to take her hand away, but to her surprise (and joy) Regina held on, gripping her tightly, before realising what she was doing and letting go quickly. Emma said nothing, climbing off the wall, but as she headed to the bathroom, a smile was plastered across her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews make me very happy... Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

6

_Half an hour later, Emma kind of had to pee. Her hand was still loosely intertwined with Regina's. She gently began to take her hand away, but to her surprise (and joy) Regina held on, gripping her tightly, before realising what she was doing and letting go quickly. Emma said nothing, climbing off the wall, but as she headed to the bathroom, a smile was plastered across her face._

Regina waited about five minutes, but Emma didn't return to the balcony. Regina swung her legs absently… Maybe it had gotten weird. She shouldn't have held on. She should stay there, pretend she hadn't noticed, let things settle down… Because when Emma held her hand, she hadn't just felt comfort. She _had _felt comfort, it had been… so wonderful… but she had felt something else too. It crept through her fingers and up her arm, into her chest and down her torso, into her abdomen and even lower, a kind of buzzing, coming to a peak between her legs, refusing to be ignored.

She jumped off the wall. This was ridiculous. Emma was a girl. A pregnant girl. She went inside to find the confusing blonde curled up on the couch.

"What?" she demanded. It came out meaner than she'd intended, she was too preoccupied. Emma jumped.

"I… None of your business," Emma said.

Regina stared at her, thinking hard. She hated not knowing, and she was brilliant at reading people. Even drunk, it had taken her seconds to figure out the pregnancy. Maybe it had been a lucky guess. Or maybe she had known the look on Emma's face. Regina studied Emma again, looking her up and down-

"You changed your pants," she observed, trying to soften her tone.

"Yeah, so? Leggings are comfy," Emma defended.

Regina plopped down on the couch beside her; Emma shrank away.

"Look, I'm not that bad," Regina said. "I know what you're going through."

"What?" Emma spat suddenly. "What the hell do you mean, you know?! You have NO IDEA what I am going through. None! So stop acting like some saviour and leave me alone, yeah?"

She jumped up from the couch and went to her room, slamming the door. After a moment, Regina followed her.

"Okay, Emma, I have no idea," she lied softly. "But… Please let me help you. I…" she trailed off. She had been going to say something about the hand holding, about how maybe they could be friends, but she couldn't find the words.

Emma groaned and opened the door.

"What, so now we braid each other's hair and share sob stories?" she asked icily. Regina rolled her eyes.

"You were fine ten minutes ago. Tell me why you freaked out."

Emma sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the floor. Regina stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure if she was really welcome further into the room. Hell, she thought. She was paying for it. She took a step inside.

"Emma," she said softly. "Maybe I can help."

"Are you a doctor?" Emma asked angrily. "No, didn't think so."

Regina's eyes widened. "Why do you need a doctor? Is it something to do with the-"

"Don't even start!" Emma almost shouted.

"Don't you even think about getting rid of it," Regina said angrily. She regretted it immediately, and she knew Emma would call her out on her rash, idiotic statement.

"Right. So it's my body, your decision?" Emma asked, rage dripping from her words.

Regina swallowed her pride. "No, of course not," she said, protecting herself with a more distant, less friendly tone. "What I just said was stupid. Of course it's your decision, and I'll support you no matter what. I just…"

She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell Emma that she, Regina, could not bear the idea of aborting a pregnancy because of the baby she had lost - God, it was more than a year ago now. Already becoming ancient history. She ran a hand over her stomach. Emma's anger clouded her vision; she didn't notice the brunette's movements.

"Yeah. It's my decision," Emma said furiously.

Regina tried to hide her pain, but it was pointless. Emma sighed.

"Look, Regina, I… I don't want to get rid of it. That's not why I want a doctor."

Regina was surprised. "Then, why..?"

"I…" Emma blushed. "I mean, maybe it's nothing…"

Something clicked in Regina's mind. It had even happened to her. And it totally explained the wardrobe change.

"Were you bleeding, like just a little?"

Emma gaped. "How did you know?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I paid attention in science class. And you changed your pants."

"You should be like a spy or something, you notice everything, I swear."

Regina chuckled. "Hey, look. I'm sure it's nothing. Some light spotting in the first trimester is perfectly normal." Actually, Regina had learned that from a pregnancy book in the public library. "But you should see a doctor, to make sure everything's good, and to get prescribed the vitamins and stuff."

Emma made a face. "No insurance."

Regina thought for a moment. "We should… We should get some," she decided.

"What?" Emma was totally confused.

"I… I know a guy, I mean… We can get new IDs. More. I mean, with new names, totally legit. And then… I mean, if you… I… I'll stick with you, if you want. At least until the baby's born. Only if you want." Regina wanted to kick herself. She was never this useless with her words.

Emma just stared at her. "You would… You would do all that, for me?"

Honestly, Regina was asking herself the same question. But she knew she would. She would do anything… There was something about Emma, something about that baby, something about everything that happened that was so crazy and insane and impossible… Something that just felt right.

"We… I think we're where we're supposed to be," she said.

Emma took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay? You mean it? I can stay?"

Emma laughed out loud. "Regina, I'm the one that's staying. It's your money, your plan, your… Your everything."

"It should be our plan, Emma," Regina said softly.

Emma nodded. She thought, hard but quickly. "Does… Does this start have to be in the US? I mean, the guy you know, could he get us, say… British IDs?"

"Are you serious?"

Emma shrugged. "They speak English in London. And then we'd be much closer to Italy."

Regina grinned. "I think he can. I'll have to ask, but… I know he'll give me one last favour. We… We won't have much money left, though. I mean, I… I don't want my mother to know where we are. If I'm in the states she won't freak out. I'm sure she thinks I'm coming home. After a week or so, she'll send someone to get me. I guess I knew that would happen. But if… I mean, we could really get away." Her smile was gone, her eyes were glowing with fear and anticipation. "She'd never find us."

Before she'd really processed the action, Emma was holding Regina's hand again.

"What happened to you?" Emma whispered. Regina opened her mouth as if to answer, but at the last moment she pulled her hand away.

"I can't." It came out in a kind of croak.

"It's gonna be okay," Emma promised.

"I should be telling you that," Regina said with a sniff.

"You will," Emma said, a small smile creeping onto her mouth. "And I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?"

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and the Tomb Raider movies."

Regina rolled her eyes, but she had to admit she loved the movies. She surprised Emma by bringing the entirety of her bedding into the main room and building a kind of blanket nest for them on the couch. Emma contributed her own bedding and ordered the hot chocolates. The movies were on the hotel's list; Emma played the first one and sipped her chocolate.

Regina eyed hers apprehensively.

"There are probably more calories in this than I'd normally eat in a day."

"Relax. There is no way you're gonna put on as much weight as I'm about to."

Regina laughed in spite of herself. "You are absurd," she told Emma. "And hot chocolate should not have cinnamon on it."

"Says who? The hot chocolate police? Go ahead and call them. When they show up, I'll stop drinking it like this."

Regina sighed. "I'm not going to get away without trying this, am I?"

"Nope," Emma said happily. "And that's just as well, because you're gonna love it."

Regina took a fingerful of whipped cream, sucking it off seductively. Emma pretended not to be affected.

"You need some with chocolate, too."

Regina groaned, but took a sip through the cinnamony cream. She didn't get rid of her satisfied smile quite fast enough.

"See!" Emma said triumphantly. "You like it."

"It is not the worst thing I have ever tasted," Regina conceded. She took another sip. It was unexpectedly delicious.

The two young women fell into a comfortable silence, curled up in their blankets watching Angelina Jolie run around like a ninja in booty shorts. With thigh holsters on both legs. And shower scenes.

"I forgot how good this was," Regina murmured, halfway through the movie.

"What, Tomb Raider?" Emma asked. "It's not that good."

Regina chuckled. "No. I mean, _this_. Curling up on a couch with blankets and chocolate. And with a friend. Just… It's so peaceful."

Emma mock-gasped. "Did you just call me your friend, Miss Mills?"

Regina laughed again. "I guess I did."

Emma rolled onto her back, her head landing in Regina's lap.

"Does that mean you're gonna braid my hair?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

To Emma's surprise (Regina surprised her a lot), the brunette set about making a very blonde Tomb Raider braid.

"Now you just need the shorts, the holsters, and a tank top. And to get all sweaty," Regina said when she was finished.

Emma looked down at her flat stomach. "Better hurry up getting them. Not gonna have this much longer."

"You'll always be beautiful," Regina said without thinking. Emma had turned to face her; since the braiding, they were sitting incredibly close.

Emma didn't answer. She took Regina's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"D'ya think he's awake yet?"

Regina shook her head. "No. Too little. But he's a he now, huh?"

"I'm getting a male vibe," Emma confirmed. "But kid, if you're a girl, don't take it personal, yeah? I think she'd rather be he than it, anyway."

Regina smiled, resting her hand on "him".

"Well, little guy. Regina just called me beautiful. Don't tell her, but I think she's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

Regina blushed. She still didn't move her hand. Emma was leaning against the back of the couch; Regina was on her left, turned slightly inwards, her left hand resting on Emma's stomach. Her right was precariously close to Emma's fingertips. With a shaky breath, she linked their hands together. Emma smiled, and put her other hand over Regina's on her stomach.

"Don't tell your Momma," Regina whispered to the baby, "but…" she trailed off, unable to say it. She hated herself for being so closed off, even now, even when she might be safe. But Emma didn't hate her.

"It's okay," Emma whispered. "You don't have to rush. You'd be no fun if you were simple."

Regina moved in closer, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. The movie was wasting electricity now, but neither of them wanted to move to turn it off. Emma leaned her head on Regina's.

They fell asleep that way, waking in the late evening to a bright blue screen and aching necks.

"We should go out," Regina said. "But I should call first…"

She jumped off the couch a little awkwardly and went to find her phone, calling her ex boyfriend's father to ask him an enormous favour. It wasn't actually as weird as it sounded. He was surprised to hear from her, but promised the passports would be with them by the end of the week. She texted him the pictures and names she wanted - Emma Smith and Regina Jones. She'd had to think too quickly, but she'd decided keeping the same first names was simplest.

"Right. We have four days. What do you want to see in New York?"

"You ever been to Coney Island?"

Regina made a face. "An amusement park? Really?"

Emma stuck her tongue out. "I've only ever looked at it. I never went on any of the rides. Come on. It's on my bucket list. And I know you'll love it."

"You know no such thing."

"Sure I do. You liked the hot chocolate, didn't you?"

Regina reluctantly admitted that this was true. "Fine. I suppose I could win a stuffed animal for the child."

"God, we need something to call him. Maybe something gender neutral, actually. I'm starting to feel unsure."

Regina laughed. "Okay… Uhm…"

"I know. Lucky. Because he is."

"You said he again. Why's he lucky?"

"Because we met you. Duh."

Regina gave Emma an impromptu hug. It became awkward rather quickly, but they both enjoyed the gesture.

"Okay, Lucky… I'll win Lucky a stuffed animal," Regina said.

"Not if I win him- I mean, not if I win Lucky one first."

Regina grinned. "Unlikely. I am the luck, after all."

They took a train to Coney Island, making fools of themselves for the whole journey. Regina thought fleetingly about how they must seem. Two normal, cheerful friends. Young, happy, safe… And maybe that's what they were. There was nothing normal about it, but she felt better than… than she could ever remember feeling.

In the end they both won things. Regina won first prize, which was a ridiculous green dolphin, about the length of her hand. It was cute, though. Emma won a "lesser" prize, which was a huge yellow bear. On the train, the bear and the dolphin had a very deep conversation, complete with a deep, gruff voice next to a cutesy squeaky one.

"Thank you," Regina said as they got off the train. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"You make it sound like it was a date. And that I was paying," Emma joked. They both laughed, but their minds were on something else. Regina whipped her head around.

"Maybe it was a date," she said with a grin. She stepped backwards into the revolving door and pulled Emma into the section with her. They shuffled around together, stumbling, holding each other up. Breathless, they emerged in the lobby. They forced themselves to calm down as they walked past the desk to the elevators, keeping their heads down and their giggling mouths clamped shut. Regina was holding the bear on her hip. The dolphin was in the neck of Emma's shirt. She took it out and stroked it gently, then put it in Regina's purse, making sure its head was peeking out a little.

The elevator doors pinged open.

"Your carriage awaits, my Queen," Emma said, bowing ceremoniously.

They were in the elevator. Regina was sure Emma could hear her heartbeat. Emma stuffed her hands in her pockets, fidgeting, moving from foot to foot.

"Was it a date?" Regina blurted out.

Emma froze, then turned slowly to look at her. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them, her sweet breath on Regina's face as she murmured, "Only if you kiss-"

She didn't even need to finish the sentence before Regina's lips crashed into hers. There was a moment of tentative permission seeking before both mouths opened and their tongues collided in a delicious battle for dominance where they were both winners because neither of them could win. Regina pushed forwards, dropping the bear to use both hands to caress Emma's face, shoulders, hands, neck, arms, waist… They broke apart, gasping for air, as the elevator doors pinged open. Emma scooped up the bear, grabbed Regina with the other hand, and practically dragged her to their room. Regina fumbled in her purse for the key card but it was too much, too much waiting.

Emma pressed their lips together again, slower this time but just as desperate. She pushed Regina against the door, every possible inch of their bodies touching, moving together as they hummed with pleasure.

"What is this?" Regina asked when they broke apart to breathe again. Emma scooped the key card out of the bag and opened the door.

"The best thing that ever happened to me," she answered. Regina blushed, taking Emma's hand.

"I… Me too," she realised. There was a pause. "But… What about… Everything?"

"You mean Lucky? Well that's why Lucky's so lucky. Most kids only have one Mom. Lucky has two."

Regina pulled Emma into the tightest hug she'd ever given. Emma hugged back, her eyes prickling with tears. Because what she felt, what had made her say that, was love. She didn't know what kind, she didn't know what was going to happen, honestly she had no idea how any of this was going to work out. But she did know that right here, right now, was the most complicated, funny, adorable, beautiful person she had ever met, and she didn't want to waste another second pretending not to like her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading and for the response to this story so far! I'm sorry my updates are so sporadic, but I'll do what I can to write as much as possible for all my stories. If you want regular updates about my writing, life, and OUAT, please follow me on twitter - reginakatic, again. I also love making friends and knowing what you think of my writing. Also, I want to celebrate today because no matter how bad they were, I just submitted two huge midterm projects and I can actually relax again (for like a day lol but still). I hope you approve of the move to London. I actually googled flying in the first trimester because I've heard some rumours that it's not good, but according to the internet, it doesn't increase the risk of miscarriage, it's just that miscarrying is much more likely in the first trimester so pregnant women are discouraged from travelling because it would be much harder away from home. And since I've brought up miscarriage, I must now confirm - Emma will not lose this baby. Lucky will be born and kept. I can't promise perfectly smooth sailing, but I can promise that. Have a wonderful week, my dear readers. And sorry for the huge note, I'm feeling chatty today... Goodnight! x


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I never forget, I told you!

* * *

><p>Regina rolled over in the huge white bed. Someone was pounding on the door. She scrambled up, out, into the main room, pulling on panties and shirt that wasn't even hers on the way. She opened the door, squinting into the light as she saw-<p>

"Robbie?"

Robbie smiled awkwardly.

"My dad sent me, to make sure you're okay. I won't stay long, Gina, but… Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you okay?"

Regina sighed. "Yeah, Robbie." She had to admit, it was nice of him to come. He handed her a large brown envelope.

"This is everything you need. The flight's tonight."

"Tonight? I thought it was going to be at the end of the week."

Robbie shrugged. "Sounded like you were in a hurry to leave. Dad's always wanted to help you, you know? Me too, I swear. I know that for you it was just about sex but…" he trailed off, then pulled Regina into a bone crushing hug. After a moment, she hugged him back.

"I'll miss you. Dad wouldn't even tell me where you're going. I didn't look. But… Well, stay safe, yeah?"

Regina nodded into his chest.

"Thanks for coming, Robbie."

He smiled, holding her at arm's length, then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Whose shirt is that?" he asked. He didn't seem jealous, just curious. He probably knew there were two new identities there.

As if on cue, Emma wandered into the main room and saw Regina and Robbie in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she asked accusingly.

Regina spun around. "Hey, Emma, don't be mad. This is Robbie. He brought these," she waved the envelope, " for us. He and I were just saying goodbye."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll be in the bathroom."

Robbie raised his eyebrows, but only in admiration. "I always knew you could do way better than me, G, but, wow." He gave a low whistle. Regina laughed, remembering why she liked him so much. She waggled her eyebrows.

"Look, G, I gotta go," he said suddenly. "I wasn't supposed to stay. I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

"Don't say that. It's not the last time… One day, one day we'll be back."

"Sure. When your mom dies."

Regina studied her toes.

"Sorry," Robbie said.

"Nah, not your fault. I mean, you're right. She still hell bent on taking over Boston?"

"Oh, yeah. Dad says she's the most vicious of them all. Never gets her hands dirty, though. Untouchable."

Regina nodded. "Stay safe, Robbie."

He punched her shoulder. "You too, Regina."

He paused, wondering whether he could kiss her. In the end, it was Regina who stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. They had never been right together. But he'd been nothing but good to her, and she was sad to say goodbye. He turned and disappeared down the corridor. Regina closed the door and turned to face Emma.

"Do you love him?" Emma asked, trying not to show her fear.

"No," Regina said firmly.

"_Did _you love him?"

"No. But I was with him. For… A while."

"How long's a while?"

"Until I left Boston."

Emma bit her lip. "But-"

Regina stepped closer to her, cautiously. They'd done nothing more than kiss the night before. They'd kissed a lot. But they'd left it there.

"Emma," Regina breathed. "He is a good person. But there is only one person that I want to be with. And she's standing right in front of me and I know she isn't jealous, because there's nothing to be jealous of. But she's acting a lot like she's jealous."

Emma took Regina's hand and tugged her forward, closing the remaining gap between them.

"Fine," she breathed into Regina's mouth, covering it with a lingering kiss. Regina was about to melt into it when she remembered the envelope. She pulled back.

"Later," she said breathlessly. She opened the envelope and tipped out two passports, two credit cards, two birth certificates, two driver's licences, two reference letters (labelled for an apartment), a business card with REAL EMERGENCIES written on it, and two plane tickets. All the ID documentation was for Emma Smith and Regina Jones, both 21 years of age.

"I thought we would have longer in New York," Regina said. "But the flight is tonight."

Emma looked at the tickets.

"First class! Not too shabby, Miss Jones!"

Regina laughed. She had only ever flown first class.

* * *

><p>"Wait, we have to take our <em>shoes <em>off?"

Regina rolled her eyes. How could someone live seventeen years and never go on an airplane? Well, twenty-one years. She wondered what would happen to the other four years, the four years they would never admit to… She laughed to herself. Maybe they'd break the record for living the longest, only it would actually be a lie.

"Yes, you take your shoes off and put them in the tray, along with anything else metal. Then the tray goes through a scanner and you go through a different one. It's to make sure you're not bringing any weapons or anything onto the plane. Miss Smith."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I remember, calm your tits. I love being British," she said, looking at her new passport. "This thing has a _unicorn _on. What other country would have a freaking unicorn on the passport?"

Regina groaned, but she had to admit the unicorn was kind of cool. She went through the security check, put her shoes back on, and waited for Emma on the other side.

"So, what are we gonna do when we _get _to London?" Emma asked, looking around in wonder at the glossy stores of the duty free.

Regina shrugged. "We'll find a place to stay, a hotel for the first night, I guess. There'll be some money in the accounts. It won't last forever, though. Then tomorrow we'll find jobs and an apartment or something."

"Ooh, goody, employment," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"At least we'll be independent," Regina pointed out. Emma grinned, though not at what Regina had said. She had spotted a liquor store. It also sold giant toblerone.

"OH MY GOD," she said, grabbing the huge candy bar. "Can I get one?"

Regina had to laugh. "I'm not your mother," she pointed out. She still had a couple hundred dollars in cash; she gave half to Emma.

"Knock yourself out. But not literally," she added, seeing Emma eye the Bailey's. "Remember, there's free booze on the flight."

"But I'm only-"

"Twenty-one," Regina reminded her.

"Jeez," Emma said. "We're losing four years."

Regina smiled, amused that Emma had the same reaction she did. She wandered around the stores, buying a cup of coffee and a designer sweater. Emma bought two toblerones - she gave one to Regina as a gift. After turning up her nose at Regina's sweater, she touched the fabric and realised she had to have one herself.

They found themselves wandering into a New York themed baby store.

"We should get something for Lucky," Emma said. "I mean, he, I mean, they, are gonna be totally British, but technically American."

She picked up an "I heart NY" baby suit, white with black lettering.

"No," Regina said firmly. They went on like this for almost half an hour, both vetoing every suggestion from the other, but they eventually set on a NYC baseball cap Lucky would have to grow into (it was adult sized) and a blue baby suit with a dinosaur on it. The dinosaur was waving an American flag.

"So historically inaccurate," Emma said, mimicking Regina as they paid. They found some more food, then made their way to the gate, cruising past the commoners with their first class tickets. Regina noticed Emma looked nervous.

"Hey, don't worry, it's gonna be fine," she promised.

"Uhm, have you not seen Lost?" Emma asked.

"Fiction, Emma. _Fiction_. But actually I loved that show. Especially Season 3."

Emma stepped tentatively onto the plane, strapping on her seatbelt as soon as she sat down.

"Calm down, we won't be leaving for a while," Regina said, accepting the blankets and pillows the attendant handed her, then looking out of the window as Emma squeezed her eyes tight shut. She leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. Emma opened one eye.

"No fair. You're confusing me."

Regina laughed.

"I can stop-"

"No! I mean," Emma said more slowly, "it would be fine if you didn't."

The attendant handed them each a glass of champagne. Emma sipped it, grinning.

"Well this I could get used to." She dropped a champagne kiss on Regina's mouth and finally allowed herself to peek out of the window.

"Oh, hey, that's kind of cool," she said, looking at all the airplanes, bizarre winged creatures that couldn't possibly-

"Nope, no, I can't do it, how the hell do these things fly?!" she panicked. Regina tried not to laugh.

"Physics," she said. "And yes, you can do it, Emma. Want me to distract you again?"

She put down her champagne glass, her eyes twinkling as Emma hurried to deposit her own glass on the table and take of her seatbelt for ease of movement. Regina pushed up the armrest, slowly, and leaned in for a kiss, soft, slow, exactly what Emma needed…

They hardly broke apart until the pilot came on the intercom wishing everybody a pleasant flight and asking them to fasten their seatbelts and watch the safety video. Emma was still nervous enough to pull away quickly, doing up her belt and gripping the edge of her seat. Regina clicked her own belt, then took Emma's hand, rubbing soothing circles on her palm with her thumb.

Emma gritted her teeth as the plane moved, but after a while she relaxed, and by the time they were taking off she was grinning and comparing flying to a ride in an amusement park. The seatbelt light went off and they snuggled up together again, without kissing, just holding, thinking… Aside from the risk of crashing on a desert island, this was the safest they were going to be for a while. Everything they knew was disappearing behind them as the plane soared out over the Atlantic. They looked back at the lights of New York, lights they were unlikely to see again for a very long time.

"I'm so glad you're with me," Regia whispered. Emma kissed the top of her head.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the wait, I hope you liked it though! Thank you so much for the continued support, and please leave a review if you have time x


End file.
